Feejee
Feejee was a mermaid. Appearance A mermaid with scaly grey skin. She has the face of a hairless Monkey with finned ears, red eyes and black dreadlocks and the lower body of a fish with spiky-edged, dull green fins. Personality An obnoxious mermaid, she is rude and clingy and has a weird voice, with her singing being painful to those who listen. She is somewhat friendly and affectionate toward Puss, but easily gets angry when he rejects her. She also has a bit of a manipulative personality, as seen when she tries to marry Puss just to make her boyfriend jealous. Plot In Mermaid, Puss had rescued Feejee, and Feejee had acted to fall in love. At first Puss was disturbed by her appearance and tries to run. He then gives in to her complimenting and brings her to San Lorenzo. After spending some time with Puss, forces him into marriage. During the marriage, before Puss could either accept or decline the marriage, they are interrupted by Brad. He apologizes for their past history and reveals that Feejee had plotted to force a man into marriage. She then tells Puss, he is not her type then leaves with Brad. In "Cat Fish", Feegee feeds Puss some magic seaweed to save him from drowning. She brings him to meet Brad (she didn't give him much choice) and reveals that he is pregnant with their baby. Brad's father arrives and gives Puss a choice; die or fight the Blarg, he chooses the latter. Puss convinces Feegee and Brad to help him swim but their different approaches make the lesson difficult. Puss helps them resolve their marriage and focus on working together before he is sent to fight the Blarg. The Blarg, who is revealed to be a tiny fish, wasn't a challenge but the king attempts to kill Puss anyway but Brad's pregnancy starts. Brad asks Puss to help with the birth. After a lot of screaming, Brad gives birth to a merbaby. Abilities * Super Sonic Scream- As shown in the episode Mermaid, Feejee has the ability to give off a deafening scream when angered. She says that her scream is capable of blowing brains. Prolonged exposure to her scream is fatal. She is also immune to the power of her own scream as well as the shrieks of other merpeople. Trivia * She is based on the Feegee Mermaid, a mermaid hoax. It was really a dead monkey torso stitched to the tail of a fish. *She bears some resemblance to Gollum, a deformed, shriveled, hobbit-creature from the books and movies The Lord of the Rings. *On land she either moves by slithering upright on her tail, using her arms to drag herself across the floor, or bounding on her hands and tail similar to 'the worm'. * She tried to marry Puss to get her old boyfriend back and she did. *It appears that the male mer-people get pregnant and not the women (as seen with Brad bearing her child). This may be a reference to seahorses. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Former Villians Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Possibly deceased